


Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Past

by ShadowChaos5150



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowChaos5150/pseuds/ShadowChaos5150
Summary: When Harry cast the patronus charm to save his past-self and his godfather, he unknowingly did something else. He tapped into a long forgotten part of his heritage AND caught the attention of the TSAB. Now, the “Three Aces” have been called in to investigate the strange magic that was recorded in Great Britain. What does the future hold for the “Golden Trio” now that they have to contend with not only the Triwizard Tournament, but being at the center of a secret investigation into what happened at the end of their third year? Oh, and there’s also these strange dreams Harry’s been having lately…





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**Prologue**

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_7:45 AM_

 

_Tuesday, June 7_ _th_ _1994_

 

_TSAB L-class Dimensional spaceship Arthra_

 

.

 

There are many positions on the _Arthra_ , but none more important, and arguably none more boring, than monitoring the long range scanners. This is why when the scanners detected an unusually large release of magic somewhere in Scotland at approximately 10 PM the previous evening the one on duty could be forgiven for not noticing it. Sadly, by the time someone **did** notice that the scanners had picked something up all they had to show for it was a set of coordinates and a reason to believe that something more was going on…

 

“So, let me get this straight, the ship's long-range scanners detected the equivalent of an S-rank spell being cast at approximately 2200 hours last night and we’re just now determining the general location?” asked Admiral Lindy, “And we’re currently detecting interference similar in nature to the Barriers that the Wolkenritter used before? Just what is going on down there?”

 

“We’re not sure, but Agents Biggs and Wedge were sent down the moment we realized that the interference would prevent us from getting a look with our systems up here.” Amy responded, “They are under orders to try and find out what caused the signal last night without revealing who they are. Hopefully when they get back we will have a better understanding of what’s going on.”

 

“We can only hope Amy, we can only hope.”

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_7:55 AM_

 

_Tuesday, June 7_ _th_ _1994_

 

_Outskirts of Hogsmeade Village_

 

“So how far out are we Wedge?” asked Biggs, “Because I think I see a town about a hundred yards from here.”

 

“About a mile or so, I think.” Wedge replied, “If the town’s that close to the origin of the signal, then maybe someone who lives there might know something about what happened last night. How should we go about finding out though?”

 

“Maybe there’s a bar or two we could visit to see if we can find out anything useful, like why I can see this place now, but about a dozen yards ago I couldn’t see **anything** where that town is.”

 

“You’re still trying to find an actual ‘wretched hive of scum and villainy’ aren’t you Biggs?”

 

“I refuse to dignify that with a response.”

 

“Hahaha! Fair enough man, fair enough. Now let’s head on into this town and try and find **something** we can report back to the boss lady. I think she’s worried about what could have caused  that signal last night.”

 

“And you’re not? The only known mages capable of casting S-rank spells on this planet are accounted for. We could be dealing with a ‘Lost Logia’ again.”

 

“True. It makes you wonder if this planet has more secrets than we’d expect… Well nothing to it but to do it they say. Race you to the village?”

 

“Oh you’re on Wedge, first one there owes the other a drink?”

 

“Deal.”

 

And so they sped off towards the village, neither realizing exactly what they were about to encounter.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_8:15 AM_

 

_Tuesday, June 7_ _th_ _1994_

 

_Hogsmeade Village_

 

“I can’t believe you beat me. How did you beat me?” Wedge asked in shock, “You’ve never won a race against me before, how’d you pull it off this time?”

 

“Simple, lots and lots of training.” Biggs replied, “I’m kidding. I’m honestly not certain, but I think it might have something to do with the fact that this was a race on the ground, whereas we usually race in the air.” As he looked around Biggs noticed something. “You know this looks kinda like those villages you hear about from the Belkan Era. I wonder why it looks so…” “Ancient?” Wedge offered. “I was thinking more along the lines of ‘Homey’ or ‘Quaint’ but I suppose ancient works.” Biggs replied with a half-hearted glare.

 

“So how do we see about finding a bar, or would the appropriate term be ‘Tavern’?” Wedge asked.

 

“I think I have an idea,” Biggs answered as he spotted someone he hoped knew their way around the place, “Follow my lead.” They made their way over to the gentleman Biggs spotted and once their Biggs began his story. “Excuse me sir, my friend and I are new in town and we were hoping you could point us in the direction of a quiet place to drown our sorrows.” “Yes,” Wedge continued, “I just got word last night that my grandfather passed away not long after my buddy and I decided to hike our way across Europe, and this is the first town we’ve come across.”

 

“Hmm, you’re definitely not from around here with those accents. I’d be happy to help you out.” The man replied, “There are two taverns here in Hogsmeade, but the one you’ll want is called **The Hog’s Head Inn** , it’s usually rather quiet, since, as a general rule, most people go to **The Three Broomsticks** to drink with friends and the like.”

 

“Thank you for your help Mr…” Biggs started. “The names Cid, and I didn’t quite catch yours?” “Mine’s Wedge and this here’s my buddy Biggs.” Wedge replied. “Biggs and Wedge huh? I feel like I’ve heard those names before… Ah it’s not important, I hope you enjoy your stay in Hogsmeade!” “We hope so to Cid.” Biggs and Wedge replied as they headed off to find **The Hog’s Head**.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_8:45 AM_

 

_Tuesday, June 7_ _th_ _1994_

 

_Hog’s Head Inn_

 

“It took a lot longer to find this place than I would’ve thought…” Wedge began, “But I think it’s **exactly** the place we’re looking for.”

 

“Yeah, now we just head up to the barkeep and order something light and see what information we can get out of him.” Biggs finished.

 

As they approached the bar and sat down, the owner walked over and asked “Haven’t seen you in here before, what would you like to drink? I know it’s early, but people usually come here for one of two things. A place to drown their sorrows in peace, or perhaps a bit of information about the local goings on. So what’ll it be for you two?”

 

“A little of both please, we’re just passing through the area before we head off to who knows where next.” Biggs replied, “So what are the drinking options? My friend here owes me a drink for beating him in a race earlier.”

 

“I still say you cheated, you’ve never beaten me before!” Wedge responded, “You know, I didn't catch your name Mr…?”

 

“That’s because I didn’t give it to you.” The barkeep replied, “But if you must know, my name’s Aberforth. And as far as drinks go, we’ve got the typical things like Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, and then for the more adventurous we’ve got Vodka, Tequila, Wine, & the rest of the mundane drinks.”

 

“You know, I’ve never tried Firewhiskey before, let me have a glass of that please.” Biggs replied, “And this first ones on **his** bill.” He stated as he pointed to Wedge.

 

“Fine, fine I’ll buy your first glass, but next time we race I **will** beat you, and then you’ll owe me lunch.”

 

“Keep dreaming, my losing streak is finally over, I can feel it.”

 

“And how many times have you lost these little wagers of yours?” Aberforth asked.

 

Biggs hung his head as he replied, “I think it’s still under a hundred… But only just.”

 

That brought a grin to Aberforth’s face as he poured the man his glass.

 

“So, you asked for some information as well. What would you like to know? As long as it’s just general goings on I’ve no problems sharing what I know.”

 

Wedge thought for a moment before asking, “As we were making our way here we heard quite a few people having small celebrations. Would you know what that’s about?”

 

“Aye. That’ll be the good cheer that the Dementors have finally left the area.”

 

“Dementors? What are those?” Biggs asked with a cough.

 

“You’ve not heard of Dementors?” Aberforth asked with a raised brow, “Where did you say you were from again?”

 

“We’re from Japan. Mostly self-taught and never found any books on foreign creatures. Spent most of our lives amongst those without magic and only really found out about it after we left for our trip around the world about a month ago.”

 

“Hmm… Well, Dementors are vile things, they suck every last drop of happiness out of an area when they’re nearby. We use ‘em to guard Azkaban.” At his customers blank looks he elaborated, “Azkaban is the prison where we keep the worst of the worst, assuming that they don’t die before they can be brought in or buy their way out of the charges… Dementors also serve as our method of executing someone, although no one’s actually received that death sentence in quite a while.”

 

“They serve as both guard **and** executioner? How does that work?” Wedge asked with just a hint of fear in his voice.

 

“Dementors can suck out a person’s soul, leaving naught but an empty shell behind.”

 

“Why were they here? If they serve as prison guards, shouldn’t they have been guarding the prison?” Biggs asked.

 

“About a year ago, someone did the impossible. They broke out of Azkaban prison. The dementors were here because there was reason to believe the man who escaped would try and come here to the school.”

 

“We didn’t see a school as we were walking through town, did we Wedge?”

 

“Not that I can remember. Should we have seen one?”

 

“Aye, did you two notice the castle not too far from here?” Aberforth asked.

 

“Yes.” Both men replied.

 

“That castle is the school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Been standing for about a thousand years.”

 

“Whew.” Biggs whistled, “That’s an impressive school. So if the Dementors are gone does that mean they caught the guy?”

 

“I’m not sure. There was some big hub-bub up at the castle last night, I think Sirius Black, the man they’re looking for, was caught on the castle grounds, but somehow managed to escape and the dementors almost kissed a student.”

 

“They almost did WHAT?!?” Wedge bellowed.

 

“Aye, seems a student was out of bounds when he shouldn’t have been and almost lost his soul. The strange thing is, no one can figure out how exactly he managed to survive. He was found right next to Black, so it seems like a case of ‘wrong place, wrong time’ but I heard there were well over 50 Dementors there last night. Ah well, perhaps we’ll never know what happened, but the good news is the student is okay and the Dementors are gone.”

 

“I think we’ll be heading off to our next destination soon.” Biggs began, “But do you think you could tell us that student's name?”

 

“Aye. His name is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.”

 

“Sounds like there’s a story there.” Wedge replied, “Do you think you can tell us how he got that title?”

 

“Certainly, it’s not like it’s a secret or anything. Just shy of thirteen years ago now, the Potters were being hunted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No one knows exactly why he was hunting them personally, but he was. Then on halloween night 1981 He managed to track them down. No one knows for certain what happened after He found the Potters, but what **is** known is that James and Lily Potter died that night and when He turned his wand on one year old Harry in order to end the family once and for all, He failed. The Killing Curse that He cast at Harry Potter was reflected back at him somehow, and He was defeated. Because young Mr. Potter survived being hit with an unblockable curse designed simply for killing he is now known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. I hope that satisfies your curiosity, because I won’t be telling that story again.”

 

“It does Aberforth, you’ve helped us more than you know.” Biggs answered.

 

“Indeed, It seems like we need to be off though. It’s a long hike through the wilderness to our next destination, and if we want to make it there in time to fly back home for my grandfather’s funeral then we need all the daylight we can get.” Wedge stated, “How much do I owe you for this guy’s glass of Firewhiskey?”

 

“It was just the one glass right?” At their agreeing nods Aberforth continued, “In that case it’s on the house this time.” When they tried to protest he replied, “It’s fine, Hagrid’s due to come in tonight, and he drinks so much that if it weren’t for his being half-giant, I’m pretty sure he’d of keeled over right in my bar some nights.

 

“Thank you Aberforth, it might be awhile before we’re in this neck of the woods again, but the next time we’re in town we’ll stop by and have a few drinks to pass the time.” Biggs replied.

 

“We might even make a contest out of it.” Wedge stated while grinning maniacally.

 

“I think I’d like to see that. Stay safe out there you two.” Aberforth said with a hearty laugh.

 

And with that Biggs and Wedge left the bar so they could find somewhere to contact the _Arthra_.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_10:55 AM_

 

_Tuesday, June 7_ _th_ _1994_

 

_Onboard the Arthra_

 

“Admiral Harlaown Ma’am,” Biggs began, “We’ve returned from our scouting mission with a plethora of new information Ma’am.”

 

“While we were sadly unable to determine the exact cause of the signal we detected last night, we were able to find a possible avenue of investigation and some rather interesting information.” Wedge finished.

 

“Proceed gentlemen.” Lindy prompted.

 

Biggs began the tale of escaped prisoners, soul sucking demons, magical castles that served as schools, and young boys who received fame from a tragedy that should never have happened.

 

Wedge provided his input in mentioning all the little things that they had seen in Hogsmeade both on their way in and on their way out.

 

At the end of it all Lindy had a pensive look on her face. “So you're telling me that our best avenue to investigate what we picked up last night is to get some operatives in this school of theirs? You realize there’s really only three people who would stand a chance at blending in well enough to not attract attention right? And that one of those three is my daughter, another is a walking magical nuke who has a **very** protective family, and the last is still recovering from an accident she had just last winter?”

 

“We understand Ma’am, but if there’s something in that school that can cast S-rank spells then we need to know if it’s a safety risk to the rest of the world and potentially the Bureau as well. If it makes you feel any better, the school year doesn’t start until September 1st, so Instructor Takamachi will have more time to recuperate before she is sent into the field again.” Biggs stated.

 

“You’re right. This is a situation where we need to know what caused that spell.” Lindy grimaced, “I’m just not looking forward to explaining this to Shamal… Very well, we’ll have the three of them ready to infiltrate the school when it starts on the first of September. Now, how do we get in contact with this school?”

 

“I saw a post office while we were leaving the town. Perhaps you could simply write a letter to the school?” Wedge suggested, “I think you might need to remain planet-side until you have successfully enrolled them in Hogwarts.”

 

“Very well, it looks like I need to write a letter **and** contact the Takamachis.” Lindy sighed, “Well, better get started now so that we can get the ball rolling right away. Amy, can you start typing out a letter to send to this Hogwarts requesting a meeting with whoever is in charge of enrolling new students? And while you’re doing that I have the **_wonderful_ ** task of going down and talking to both the Takamachis **and** Shamal.”

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_6:00 PM_

 

_Tuesday, June 7_ _th_ _1994_

 

_Takamachi household, Uminari city, Japan_

 

“So let me see if I have this right. Last night you detected an extremely strong spell being cast somewhere in Scotland, and during your preliminary investigation you determined that the source of the spell in question was on the grounds of a **school for magic** , and now you’ve come to the conclusion that the best way forward is to enroll Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate into this school so that they can investigate undercover whilst also evaluating the magical culture itself right?” Asked Shiro Takamachi.

 

“Correct. I know Nanoha is still recovering from her accident last winter, but I hear she’s progressing relatively well and should be physically recovered enough for this by the time she needs to head of for the school.” Lindy replied

 

“And what about magically?” Momoko asked, “We know she feels like she found her calling when she found magic, and the few times I’ve seen her in the air she looks so happy to be there. I don’t want her to lose the ability to fly or help others with her magic.”

 

“That’s where things get tricky. There’s no telling just how ready her Linker Core will be by the time she needs to head out. I have to admit that part of me doesn’t want to risk it, but another part of me believes that Nanoha can come out of this on top. For all we know, they might have a better way to treat a collapsed linker core then we do, and given that our only remedy is time…”

 

“You hope that they might know something, anything to help our little girl don’t you?” Shiro finished.

 

Lindy nodded with a small smile on her face.

 

“Alright, you have the okay from us. Now you just have to clear it with Shamal.” Momoko replied.

 

Lindy grimaced and hung her head.

 

“If I didn’t know that she was a Wolkenritter, I’d wonder if she had multiple personalities. Wish me luck?”

 

Shiro and Momoko just nodded and laughed.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_7:30 PM_

 

_Tuesday, June 7_ _th_ _1994_

 

_Yagami household, Uminari city, Japan_

 

“YOU WANT TO WHAT!?!?” Shamal screamed, “You’ve got to be joking Lindy, physically Nanoha is doing better, and is likely to be where you expect her to be in time for this mission, but magically? There’s just no way.”

 

“Like there was no way to stop the Book of Darkness? Like there was no way that Earth had an entire magical culture? I’m going to speak with whoever’s in charge of enrollment at the school soon. I plan on bringing up Nanoha’s current condition and asking if they have a better option for healing her core than we do. I know you’re just trying to look out for her, but we need her on this mission.” Lindy replied.

 

“Alright fine, but I want to know the moment they tell you of a method they think might work. Now tell me more about this barrier you detected…”

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_7:05 AM_

 

_Friday, June 10_ _th_ _1994_

 

_Harlaown household, Uminari city, Japan_

 

Lindy stared at the owl sitting on her table.

 

The owl stared back at her.

 

“Now what are you doing here?” Lindy asked out loud.

 

The owl simply lifted the leg that the letter was tied to in response.

 

“A messenger bird? Interesting… Would you like some water before you go?”

 

The owl replied with a hoot and a bob of its head in what Lindy could only assume was agreement so she decided to fill a bowl of water for it before reading her letter.

 

“Looks like they’ve finally gotten back to me, now to see what they have to say…”

 

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

 

_Dear Ms. Harlaown,_

 

_You wrote to us to discuss the enrollment of three new students for the coming school year starting on September 1_ _st_ _1994._

 

_We are pleased to inform you that Headmaster Dumbledore and myself are willing to meet with you on June 26_ _th_ _at 12PM to discuss the specifics as to the students in question._

 

_If this is not agreeable to you please let us know by return owl as quickly as possible._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

“Huh, well now I have a date to get the ball rolling. I wonder if I should invite Shiro, Momoko, Shamal, and Signum over for the conversation as well? It couldn’t hurt.”

 

The owl tilted its head at that and let out a hoot in confusion.

 

“Maybe I should reply to them stating that the date in question is fine.”

 

And like that Lindy set about writing out a reply to Hogwarts and decided that it would be a good idea to have the Takamachis, Signum and Shamal over when this Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_11:58 AM_

 

_Sunday, June 26_ _th_ _1994_

 

_Harlaown household_

 

“When did they say they were going to arrive again Lindy?” Momoko asked.

 

“The letter said they would be here at noon, so they should be here any minute now.” Lindy replied as the doorbell rang, “That should be them right now. Let me go invite them in.”

 

As Lindy opened the door she was greeted by the sight of an elderly woman in a rather strange looking dress standing next to a positively ancient looking gentleman in a suit that looked like it was the height of fashion in the 1940’s.

 

“Ah, Ms. Harlaown I presume?” The gentleman she could only assume was Dumbledore began, “May my companion and I come in? I believe we have much to discuss.”

 

“Certainly, my guests are waiting for us inside.”

 

“Guests?” The lady asked, “I thought it was just you we would be speaking with.”

 

“Originally it was, but I decided that it would be a better idea for them to be here to weigh in on their children's education.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Now now Minerva, we would have needed to speak with them anyway.” Dumbledore said placatingly, “Shall we meet them and make Introductions then?”

 

“Right this way.” Lindy replied as she led them inside the apartment.

 

“Everyone,” Lindy began, “These are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Mr. Dumbledore, Ms. McGonagall, these are my fellow parents and guardians, Shiro Takamachi, Momoko Takamachi, Shamal Yagami, and Signum Yagami. Now, that introductions are out of the way shall we talk about getting our girls enrolled in this school of theirs?”

 

“Quite so.” Minerva began, “Now in Ms. Harlaown’s letter she mentioned wanting to enroll the students in Hogwarts for the coming year. Would this be their first year of magical schooling? Or are you seeking to transfer them in?”

 

“Hmm… Well technically this would be their first year attending a school of magic, but they’ve been receiving some tutoring and individual instruction since they were nine.” Shamal replied.

 

“Is that so? What type of instruction have they received?”

 

“They’ve been taught how to defend themselves and those around them from harm, as well as some family magics.” Signum stated.

 

“So basic self defense and specialized spells?”

 

“Correct.”

 

“And how old are they? So we know what year to place them in, and just how far behind they might be.” Dumbledore asked.

 

“They’re 14.” Shiro replied.

 

“So they’d be fourth years then. Well that’s a lot to cover, but assuming they’re all hard workers I don’t see how they can’t manage to catch up with the rest of their yearmates before the school year gets out next year. And as point of fact, they’d have less to catch up on in the elective classes. Do you have any idea what they would like to take for those?”

 

“We might have a few ideas. What are the available classes?” Momoko asked.

 

“Students are required to pick two out of the five electives we offer, though they may take a third one if they so choose. The options are: Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Study of Ancient Runes.” Minerva replied, “As this would be their first official year of magical schooling, they would also have to take Flying, which is usually reserved for first years only.”

 

“Divination is predicting the future, right? What is Muggle Studies?”

 

“Aye, Divination is about methods of predicting the future, but unless you have ‘The Sight’, it is relatively useless. Muggle Studies is the study of the non-magical world and all of its developments. I’ve had a number of Muggleborn and Muggle-Raised students come to me to drop that class for various reasons.”

 

“If those are the options, I think I can safely say that Nanoha would probably want to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures.”

 

“I think Fate would want those same classes as well.” Lindy stated while sending a knowing wink at Momoko.

 

“I’m pretty sure that Hayate would want to take those classes as well. If only so she can get more teasing material.” Shamal replied with a smile.

 

“Alright, I think that about does it. Anything else to add before we leave?” Minerva asked.

 

“Actually, there is one thing…” Lindy started hesitantly, “Last winter Nanoha was in an accident and was seriously injured. Her core collapsed and she almost lost the ability to walk or cast spells ever again. She’s on the road to recovery and physically she’s almost back to normal, but magically…”

 

“Magically we think it could take anywhere from another year onward for her to recover.” Shamal continued, “We were wondering if you might have a better treatment for her than simply waiting for it to recover on its own.”

 

“Hmm…” Dumbledore began, “I’m not positive, but I might know of a way to speed her recovery up… You said it happened last winter, correct? And physically she should be back to normal by the time the train leaves for Hogwarts on September 1st?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Then it just might work…”

 

“Mr. Dumbledore, what are you going on about?” Shiro asked.

 

“Mr. Takamachi, I happen to have a phoenix familiar, and their tears possess healing properties. Their tears are so potent they are the only known cure for Basilisk venom, the most deadly of all poisons known to wizardkind. So, what I’m ‘going on about’ is having my familiar, Fawkes, provide us with some tears to see if that could help the young Miss Takamachi recover faster.”

 

“You think they could help our little girl?” Momoko asked with the hints of tears in her eyes.

 

“While they may not be a miracle cure, they should at least help with her recovery.”

 

“Is there anything more before we go?” Minerva asked.

 

“Actually, there is one thing.” Shamal began, “I’m Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate’s personal doctor, is there anyway I could come to the school to act as an assistant or something?”

 

“I’ll have to check with our school healer, Madam Pomfrey, but I think we can arrange something.”

 

“I think that’s everything then.” Lindy stated, “Thank you for taking the time to meet with us to set this up.”

 

“It was our pleasure. It’s always wonderful to have new faces around the castle, eager to learn the secrets of magic.” Dumbledore replied with a grandfatherly smile on his face.

 

“Now we must be off.” Minerva began, “I’ll send each of them a letter via owl post with their school supply lists. Would you like me to include the information on where to find Diagon Alley for you?”

 

“If you could please do so.” Signum stated, “We can make our own way to England, but we may need some help finding this ‘Diagon Alley’.”

 

“Very well. I expect to see Miss Takamachi, Miss Yagami, and Miss Harlaown on September 1st for the start of the school year.”

 

“We’ll make sure they’re there.” Lindy replied, “Have a nice trip home, I know it’s a long one.”

 

Dumbledore looked at Lindy with a twinkle in his eye as he said, “Ah, but it will simply take us a moment to get back to the castle.” He then shouted “Fawkes!” and the two of them were gone in a flash of fire.

 

Everyone had a stunned look on their face until Lindy broke the silence by saying, “Well that’s something you don’t see everyday…”

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And so it begins... My first ever attempt at a Fanfic and I start with a crossover, oh what have I gotten myself into... I hope to update this story at least semi-regularly. Currently, I have a basic outline of what I'm going to do written up, but beyond plot points and other important details it's just there to help me remember what major changes I'm going to make.
> 
> I would like to thank PhoenixNext for being my Beta-Reader and helping me come up with some of the little things that I never would have thought of on my own. She's a MUCH better writer than I could ever hope to be and you should go check out her work.
> 
> Edit 4/22/17: Fixed some typos


	2. Chapter 1: A Letter, A Shopping Trip, And A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**Chapter 1: A Letter, A Shopping Trip, And A Story**

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_12:55 PM_

 

_July 16_ _th_ _1994_

 

_Takamachi household, Uminari city, Japan_

 

It had been well over 6 months since Nanoha had been home to see her family. This had not been her choice though, but a necessity brought on by an accident she had suffered the previous winter. Now however, her friends and family were throwing her a welcome home party to celebrate the news that the doctors thought she was finally well enough physically for her to return home.

 

“Welcome home Nanoha!” Everyone in the room shouted when she showed up.

 

“You all did this for me?” Nanoha asked as she came inside.

 

“Of course!” Hayate replied, “You’re finally home after everything that happened. Why shouldn’t we have a little party to celebrate your recovery? Here, come have a seat, I know just how tiring walking can be sometimes.” She said with a sad smile.

 

“Hayate what are you doing? Eep!” Nanoha replied with a blush as she was pushed into Fate’s lap.

 

“It’s really quite simple Nanoha, there aren’t any open chairs left so you simply had to sit in someone’s lap. I just put you in the one lap I know wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” She replied with a knowing grin.

 

“H-Hayate!” Nanoha sputtered with a growing blush.

 

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much.” Arisa said with a grin to match Hayate’s.

 

Meanwhile, Fate just sat there with a blush that could rival the sun in its intensity as she held Nanoha in her lap.

 

“Alright, I think we’ve teased them enough for now.” Suzuka began, “Besides, this is about Nanoha finally coming home!”

 

“You’re right Suzuka, let’s enjoy the fact that we’re all together again!” Arisa replied.

 

“Here here!” Hayate agreed, “Now if whoever’s making that tapping sound could stop it, we could have some fun!”

 

“Where do you hear tapping coming from Hayate?” Shamal asked.

 

“I’m not sure but it’s nearby and it’s starting to bug me.”

 

“I think it’s coming from the window in the next room.” Zwei piped up from her seat atop Hayate’s head.

 

“I’ll go check it out.” Lindy’s replied as she headed over to see what was causing the strange tapping noise. When she got there she was only somewhat surprised to see three owls with letters tied to their legs sitting on the window sill trying to get inside. Thinking it would be fun to see the girls reactions, she decided to simply let the post owls inside so they could deliver the letters to their intended recipients.

 

“Huh, I guess Lindy found whatever was causing that tapping and stopped it, now where were we-eee!” Hayate started before being interrupted by an owl buzzing her and dropping a letter right in front of her before flying off. When she looked up again, she noticed two similar letters in front of Nanoha and Fate who were also recovering from a fly-by owl delivery.

 

“What the heck was that!?” Arisa shouted in annoyance.

 

“Well, whatever it was it left something for Nanoha, Fate, & Hayate.” Suzuka responded.

 

At that statement the three girls in question took a closer look at the letters that had just been dropped in front of them. Each letter was addressed in oddly specific flowing green text and had an elaborate wax seal on the back. It was as they were trying to decide what to do with these strange letters that Lindy came back into the room.

 

“Well aren’t you going to open them?” Lindy asked with a hint of amusement in her voice, “It’s not like they’ll bite you or anything.”

 

Upon hearing Lindy’s urge for them to open the letters curiosity finally got the better of them and they decided to crack open the mysterious letters.

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

 

_Dear Ms. Takamachi_

 

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

 

_Term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. We await your owl no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 

_Yours sincerely,_

 

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 

_UNIFORM_

 

_Students will require:_

 

  * __Three sets of plain work robes (black)__


  * _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_


  * _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_


  * _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_


  * _Dress Robes (only for special occasions that will occur through the year)_



 

 

_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags._

 

_COURSE BOOKS_

 

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 

_‘The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1’ by Miranda Goshawk_

_‘The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2’ by Miranda Goshawk_

_‘The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3’ by Miranda Goshawk_

_‘The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4’ by Miranda Goshawk_

_‘A History of Magic’ by Bathilda Bagshot_

_‘Magical Theory’ by Adalbert Waffling_

_‘A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration’ by Emeric Switch_

_‘Intermediate Transfiguration’ by Emeric Switch_

_‘One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi’ by Phyllida Spore_

_‘Magical Drafts and Potions’ by Arsenius Jigger_

_‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them’ by Newt Scamander_

_‘The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection’ by Quentin Trimble_

_‘The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts’ by Arsenius Jigger_

_‘The Monster Book of Monsters’ by Edwardus Lima_

_‘Numerology’ by L. Wakefield_

_‘Grammatica’ by M. Carneiro_

_‘Spellman’s Syllabary’ by Rosana Amorim_

 

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

 

_Students may also bring, if the desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 

_As you are transferring in as a Fourth Year student you are allowed your own broomstick. You must complete your flying instruction before you are allowed to use it without supervision however._

 

_Included in this letter are instructions to find ‘The Leaky Cauldron’, which is the entrance to Diagon Alley._

 

_I will be available to meet with you on the morning of August 18_ _th_ _1994 to help you with your shopping and showing you around the Alley._

 

_Signed,_

 

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

“This is a joke right?” Hayate asked with a slight nervousness, “You had this all set up in the other room ahead of time and the tapping was to let you know that it was ready, right? I mean, we know that earth doesn’t have a magical culture. There’s just no way…”

 

“This is no joke Hayate.” Lindy replied, “This is real. It’s also your next assignment. All three of you are to infiltrate this school and observe them whilst you track down the source of an S-rank spell cast somewhere on the grounds of this school on the 6th of June.”

 

That statement snapped Fate out of the trance she’d been in ever since Nanoha had been put in her lap.

 

“But mom, Nanoha just got out of the hospital. The doctors have no idea how long her Linker Core will take to heal. How can she already have an assignment?!” Fate asked with worry in her voice.

 

“It wasn’t an easy decision to make, but we decided it was something that had to be done.”

 

Nanoha looked up from her letter and asked, “You talked it over with my parents right?”

 

“Right. When we were talking with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, your… condition… was brought up. The Headmaster thinks he may have a way to at the very least help you along. And even if his method fails, then who knows what else they might have to help you.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Nanoha said with determination, “If you think there’s a reason for us to go, **and** there’s a possibility of my linker core being healed sooner, then we should go.”

 

“Nanoha are you sure?” Fate asked in a small voice, “I don’t know what I’d do if something like that happened again…”

 

“Fate-chan, I’m sure. Besides, you’ll be right there with me the entire time! You can be my prince and protect me from danger until I’m able to fight by your side again.” Nanoha stated with a blush.

 

“N-Nanoha!” Fate’s flushed face could light up the room all by itself.

 

Everyone then began chatting about the news that just landed in their laps, but Hayate noticed that Nanoha and Fate seemed to be in their own little world, barely contributing to the conversation. She watched this with both a knowing look and a desire to have something like that herself, someone she could just lose herself with. Perhaps this school infiltration could give her a chance to find that?

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

  


_7:55 AM_

 

_August 18_ _th_ _1994_

 

_Leaky Cauldron, London, England_

 

It was a typical day at **The Leaky Cauldron** , perhaps a little less busy than usual, but still a normal day. Those who had stayed the night were enjoying a complimentary breakfast and those who had business in the Alley came and went, sometimes stopping for a bite to eat, sometimes not. It was into this scene that 6 new faces arrived from the muggle side of the pub.

 

“So this is the famous **Leaky Cauldron**? It seems like it’s seen better days.” Lindy stated, “I know we’re a little early, but I don’t know how quickly Prof. McGonagall will get here.”

 

It was then that Tom, the landlord, noticed them.

 

“Hello there, I’ve not seen you before. What brings you into my fine establishment today?” He asked with a toothless, and yet still kind, smile on his face.

 

“Ah, we’re here to meet with Prof. McGonagall to go shopping for school supplies today. It’s our first time in Diagon Alley and she offered to show us around the place.” Shamal replied.

 

“Is that so? Well she does usually handle showing around the muggleborn students. Your lot look a little old to just be starting though.”

 

“Technically they are Tom, but they are also transferring in instead of just starting. I’ve been told they all have some limited knowledge on how to defend themselves and those around them from harm.” Minerva explained as she walked out of the Floo, “It’s nice to see you all here on time, shall we get introductions out of the way before we head off to the Alley?”

 

“Certainly Professor.” Momoko began, “The brunette with the long hair is my daughter Nanoha, the blond right next to her is Lindy’s daughter Fate, and lastly, the brunette with the short hair is Hayate.” As each of them were introduced they took a short bow.

 

“It’s nice to meet you all, I look forward to teaching you when you arrive at Hogwarts. Now, let us be off to get your supplies for the coming year.” And with that Minerva led them into the small yard.

 

“Now remember this because when you come back on your own you’ll have to open the gate yourselves. Two up and three across, then tap that brick with your wand.” As soon as Minerva demonstrated how to find the brick in question and tapped it, the wall started shifting into an archway. “Welcome, to Diagon Alley. Come along, the first stop is Gringotts so you can exchange some of the money you have on you for wizarding currency.”

 

As they walked down the alley, numerous things caught their eye. Things like a store selling mirrors that gave fashion advice, a store filled with all kinds of animals, there was even a store window filled with brooms.

 

“Here we are, Gringotts Bank. It is run by Goblins and very few places in the world are considered safer than it.” Minerva began, “Be warned however, that goblins are not the friendliest of creatures but they will guard whatever valuables they are entrusted with. Make your exchanges and we’ll be on our way.”

 

And after a short trip inside to obtain some of the local currency everyone was on their way again.

 

“Now the first stop will be Madam Malkin’s to pick up your robes for the school year.”

 

When they arrived at the the shop they were greeted pleasantly by Madam Malkin, who simply asked “Hogwarts? Well alright then come along.” When Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate explained that they needed unsorted robes, she looked at them quizzically for a moment before simply getting on with it. After they were measured for their robes, Hayate took one look at the dress robes before deciding that she’d simply make dresses for herself and her friends.

 

When they were finally done they headed of to Flourish and Blotts to pick up their spellbooks along with a bookbag that was enchanted to be feather light and bigger on the inside.

 

Following that they stopped by Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to get their potion supplies.

 

When they were in front of the shop that sold telescopes they paused and asked Minerva if they could perhaps bring a telescope they got from the muggle side instead.

 

“I don’t see why not, so long as it does not use electricity.” She replied after thinking about it for a moment.

 

“So I believe that’s everything on the list except for wands and a pet if you want one.”

 

“Um, Professor, I have a wolf pup as a familiar, would I be allowed to bring her?” Fate piped up.

 

“I have one too Professor, he’s really well trained. Is it okay if we bring them?” Hayate added.

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time a student had a familiar that wasn’t on the standard list. I’ll check with the Headmaster when I get back to the castle this evening and let you know by owl as soon as possible” Minerva replied.

 

“Now for the wands, I had us save this for last as it can take even longer than getting your robes did.”

 

And with that they entered Ollivanders, noticing a sign above the door that touted “Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.”

 

“Welcome. I must say, I’ve not had to match wands to ones as old as you in quite a while, normally new students arrive at 11 for their wands. Ah well, tricky customers are the most fun to place.” Ollivander said as he came out from the back of the shop, his eyes shining like twin moons in the night sky and an ethereal air about him, “How about we start with the young Miss Takamachi?”

 

Nanoha came forward with a start as he said that.

 

“Now which is your wand arm?”

 

“Um, I’m left-handed, so I think that one?” Nanoha replied as Ollivander began rifling through wands.

 

“Alright, try this one, 10 inches, Chestnut and Unicorn hair. Well go on give it a wave.”

 

As Nanoha did as she was told a jet of pink magic shot out the end and shattered a flower vase on a shelf.

 

“No, that’s not it. Try this, 13 inches, Redwood and Dragon Heartstring.”

 

This time when Nanoha waved the wand it let off a strange pink smoke.

 

“Not that one either. How about this one, 11 inches, Larch and Phoenix Feather.”

 

This time the wand was grabbed back before Nanoha even had a chance to wave it.

 

“That one was closer but still not the right wand for you. I think I’ll have to get into my more unique wands to find your match… Let’s try this one, 12 inches, Fir and Thunderbird Feather.”

 

When Nanoha took hold of this last wand, she knew immediately it was the one for her and when she waved it a shower of pink sparks shot out the tip.

 

“Well well, it seems we have found the wand for you Miss Takamachi. Now how about we try and find Miss Harlaown’s wand shall we? Which is your wand hand?”

 

“My right sir.” Fate responded quietly

 

“Let’s try this one first, 13 inches, Black Walnut with a Dragon Heartstring core.”

 

After having seen watched Nanoha go through this, Fate simply gave the wand in her hand a wave. Sadly, all it produced was a puff of yellow smoke.

 

“Definitely not that one then. How about this then, 10 inches, Beech and Phoenix Feather.”

 

As Fate waved this one, a blast of yellow magic shot out and knocked some wands off of their shelves.

 

“That was quite the spectacular failure. Try this, 9¼ inches, Willow and Unicorn Hair.”

 

Before Fate could wave the wand she had been given this time, Ollivander grabbed it back saying, “Nope, that one would not work for you. Let’s try something more… uncommon… 11 inches, Mahogany and Thunderbird Feather.”

 

As she was handed this new wand, Fate knew that it was the right one for her and when she gave it a wave, yellow sparks rained down from the tip of the wand.

 

“Curious, most curious…” “Excuse me,” Lindy interrupted, “but what’s curious about my daughter’s wand?”

 

“My apologies, Ms. Harlaown.” Ollivander replied, “What’s curious about your daughter’s wand is that it is the sister wand to one I have only just sold this morning. Sibling wands are very rare and they usually mean that the witch or wizards who own them have a shared destiny.”

 

“You mean that my wand has a connection to another?” Fate asked timidly, “Who has the other wand if it’s not too much trouble?”

 

“Why, you simply need to look to your left Miss Harlaown.”

 

“You mean that my wand and Fate-chan’s are connected?” Nanoha said with wide eyes and a slowly growing blush.

 

“Indeed, Miss Takamachi. The two of you will have quite the destiny together, of this I am sure.” Ollivander replied, “Now, it seems we have one last wand to match today. So, Miss Yagami, if you would step forward and present your wand arm? You can tease your friends later.”

 

“I’m right handed.” Hayate replied with a pout on her face.

 

“Indeed. How about we start with this one, 10 inches, Ebony and Phoenix Feather.”

 

After being handed the wand Hayate gave it a wave and was surprised when it shot out of her hand and impaled itself in the wall behind Ollivander.

 

“Well, you are going to be quite the tricky one aren’t you? Let’s try this one then, 12½ inches, Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring.”

 

When Hayate waved this one an enormous jet of bluish white magic shot out the end and knocked over a shelf.

 

“That was the most spectacular failure I’ve ever seen! You have quite a bit of power young lady. I wonder…” Ollivander stated before heading into the back room, “13 inches, Dogwood, with a most unusual core.”

 

When Hayate waved this wand, a shower of purple and bluish-white sparks rained down from the end, and a gentle breeze stirred up.

 

“Oh yes, that is most definitely the wand for you miss Yagami.”

 

“Mr. Ollivander, you said that this wand had ‘a most unusual core’, what did you use for the core of it?” Shamal asked with an unreadable expression.

 

“Ms. Yagami, as you may or may not know, I generally prefer to use Unicorn Hair, Dragon Heartstring, & Phoenix Feather in my wands. On occasion I have found that these cores do not provide a perfect match, so every few years I go on a trip around the world to obtain some more, shall we say, esoteric materials to use as cores. I have used Griffon Claw, Yatagarasu Feather, Thunderbird Feather, and such. However, the core of the young Miss Yagami’s wand is quite different. I found it on one such trip I made almost 5 years ago. It was just a few days after Christmas and I had found myself in a lovely little city on the coast of Japan called Uminari.”

 

At this everyone couldn’t help but gasp.

 

“I was wandering about when I felt a truly immense amount of magic coming from a little hilltop park. When I arrived there, I could tell that some kind of ritual had taken place there not too long ago. As I was looking around, I noticed a single, extremely long, silver hair caught on the branch of a tree. Normally such a thing wouldn’t be worth my notice, but when I got closer I could feel the magic coming off the hair. I decided to collect it and let it guide me in making the wand it would become. That is how miss Yagami’s wand came to be. I still do not know what the core truly is, but it seems it does not matter as it has found its home.”

 

As Ollivander’s story came to a close, Hayate could barely hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

 

“Hayate…” Nanoha and Fate both said as they moved in to offer comfort to their friend.

 

“Mr. Ollivander, how much do we owe you?” Lindy asked quietly, “It seems we need to get back to our hotel so that we can take in your story.”

 

“It’s 7 Galleons per wand, so altogether, 21 Galleons.”

 

“Here you are. We’ll be heading out now.”

 

And like that, Lindy, Shamal, Momoko, Nanoha and Fate helped Hayate get back to the hotel they were staying at. When they finally arrived at the privacy of their rooms, Hayate couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. Knowing that her wand held a strand of Reinforce’s hair inside it, and that she was likely watching over her from beyond the night sky, Hayate wasn’t sure how to take it. And so, a few hours later after the sobs had quieted down and Lindy decided to check on the girls to see if they were feeling up for dinner, she found them lying together on the bed Nanoha and Fate holding Hayate in between them as they slept. At the scene before her, Lindy decided to let them rest. There would be time for sightseeing and food later. What Hayate needed the most right now, was her friends.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The story has truly begun. I'm hoping to be able to keep a weekly or bi-weekly update schedule, but as I am not all that far ahead I am uncertain if I will be able to keep up with that schedule.


	3. Chapter 2: A Train Ride & New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**Chapter 2: A Train Ride & New Friends**

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_ 7:30 PM _

 

_ August 31 _ _ st _ _ 1994 _

 

_ St. Martins Lane Hotel, London, England _

 

“Girls,” Lindy started, “Are you all packed and ready for tomorrow?”

 

“I should be,” Hayate replied, “I’ll make sure before going to bed though.”

 

“Just need to put a couple books in my trunk and I’ll be done.” Fate answered.

 

“I’m about halfway packed,” Nanoha began, “I just need to put my clothes, broom, and owl treats away and I should be good.”

 

“I’m surprised you decided to get an owl when we went back to get your trunks Nanoha.” Shamal replied.

 

“Well, I knew I couldn’t get a cat, Suzuka would skin me if I got a cat from anywhere but her. I didn’t want a toad, and I figured that at least this way we’d have a method of communication in case whatever keeps the castle hidden from non-mages interferes with our usual com-links. Plus he looked really sad, like he’d been passed over before.”

 

“That’s my little girl,” Momoko replied with a laugh, “Always taking in strays. At least this one doesn’t talk. Right?”

 

“Not yet, but depending on how we get along I might make him into a familiar at some point.”

 

“Have you decided on a name for him?” Lindy asked.

 

“I was thinking Zephyrus, after the Greek god of the west wind.”

 

“That’s a bit of a mouthful, but it sounds like a good name.” Momoko replied.

 

“Well, we need to be up early tomorrow, so why don’t you three head back to your room and finish packing and turn in early?” Shamal suggested, “I heard from Prof. McGonagall that it’s a long train ride to the castle.”

 

“Alright.” Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha replied.

 

“And I’ll be checking on you in a little while to make sure you’re either packing or sleeping!” Lindy shouted as they headed back to their room.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_ 9:30 AM _

 

_ September 1 _ _ st _ _ 1994 _

 

_ Kings Cross Station, London, England _

 

“So, somewhere in this station is a hidden platform,” Lindy started, “Does anyone know where the entrance is? Or maybe have an idea on how to find it?”

 

“Well, we could always have Nanoha use an area search to find it,” Fate offered, “Nanoha if you could?”

 

“Sure, Fate-chan,” Nanoha replied, “Raising Heart, Area Search please.”

 

[Alright, My master.] Raising Heart responded.

 

[Area Search successful. There is an unknown barrier on the third pillar between platforms 9 and 10.]

 

“Thank you, Raising Heart.”

 

Momoko blinked, “There are only 4 pillars between platforms 9 and 10, and it’s hidden on the third one? That’s… almost  **too** obvious. How have they stayed hidden all this time?”

 

“I have no idea.” Lindy replied.

 

“Well let’s get onto the platform, we don’t want our girls to miss the train.”

 

And so, the group of five made their way towards the pillar hiding the entrance to Platform 9¾, arriving just in time to see a pair of redheads run  **through** the wall and not come out the other side.

 

“Well, I think that answers how we get  **to** the platform.” Lindy commented just loud enough for Mrs. Weasley to overhear.

 

“First timers?” Mrs. Weasley asked, “You look a bit old to just be starting though.” She said whilst looking at Nanoha, Fate, & Hayate. “Well, there’ll be time for chatter later. If you’re scared, you should give it a bit of a run.”

 

“Thanks for the tip Mrs. …” “Weasley, Molly Weasley.” “Mrs. Weasley. Alright, Fate, why don’t you help Nanoha through.” Lindy stated.

 

“Of course mom.” Fate said as she helped Nanoha get into position, “Shall we ‘give it a run’ Nanoha?”

 

“Of course Fate-chan,” Nanoha replied, “When you’re with me, I know I can do anything.” She finished causing Fate to blush brighter than a Christmas Tree.

 

“I am soooo teasing them when we get on the train.” Hayate whispered to herself as she watched her friends antics. Aloud she said, “Hey could you lovebirds hurry it up, We’ve got a train to catch!”

 

Realizing they were causing a hold up, a blushing Nanoha and Fate ran through the pillar and onto the platform to see the impressive sight of the school train. A gleaming scarlet engine with the words “Hogwarts Express” emblazoned on the front with multiple carriages to carry the students to their home for the next 10 months.

 

“Whew.” Hayate whistled as she came up behind them, “That’s one impressive train. How long do you think they’ve been using it?”

 

“I don’t know, but it seems like it’s going to be an interesting ride.” Nanoha replied with a bit of a glare.

 

“So, you girls all ready to learn what Hogwarts has to offer?” Lindy asked.

 

“Where’s my mom at Lindy?” Nanoha asked with a bit of concern.

 

“Ah, she wasn’t able to get on the platform. I guess now we know how it’s stayed hidden, non-mages can’t get onto the platform even when they know it’s there.”

 

“That’s not fair. All those parents that can’t wish their children off as they leave for school.”

 

“Maybe it’s something that they can’t fine tune. Maybe it functions in a way similar to the barriers we put up to avoid civilians getting in the crossfire. Sometimes, it’s just not possible to make things work exactly like you might want them to.”

 

As Lindy finished talking to Nanoha, they heard the whistle of the train behind them.

 

“Alright, hurry up and get on that train. Don’t forget to have some fun while you’re there!”

 

“Oh don’t worry,” Hayate called back after they hopped onto the train, “I’ll make sure they find a good balance of work and play!”

 

“We’ll be fine mom!” Fate hollered as the train started to pull away from the station.

 

“Tell everyone not to worry too much while we’re away Lindy!” Nanoha shouted as the train started to accelerate.

 

And just like that, the platform started getting smaller and smaller.

 

“Alright, let’s go find ourselves a compartment.” Hayate suggested.

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Fate replied, “Nanoha, do you want me to carry your trunk for you?”

 

“I think I can handle it for now Fate-chan,” Nanoha responded, “but I’ll let you know if I need your help.”

 

Eventually they found a compartment around the middle of the train with only three students in it. After a moment of indecision, they decided to knock on the door.

 

“Can I help you with something?” A girl with bushy brown hair asked as she opened the door.

 

“Yes, my friends and I were wondering if we could join you. Everywhere else is either too full or just ignored us.” Hayate replied.

 

The girl spared a questioning glance to her friends inside the compartment and, after receiving nods in response let Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha inside.

 

As Fate placed their luggage up above and Nanoha sat down tiredly, Hayate thanked the students who deigned to share their compartment with them.

 

“So, how about we get introductions out of the way first?” The bushy haired girl started, “I’m Hermione Granger and that’s Crookshanks.” She said as she pointed to a sleeping cat

 

“Ron Weasley and the owl that refuses to shut up is Pigwidgeon, I call him Pig for short.” The redhead continued.

 

“I’m Harry Potter and the snowy owl is Hedwig.” The boy with jet-black hair and bright green eyes offered a little reluctantly.

 

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Hayate Yagami and this is Zafira.” She said whilst pointing to a bluish-silver wolf pup.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Nanoha Takamachi and this is my owl Zephyrus.” She continued as she pointed to a tawny owl.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Fate Testarossa Harlaown and this little troublemaker is Arf.” She stated whilst giving a look to the bright orange wolf pup that seemed to be whistling.

 

“I’m a little surprised none of you started acting funny when I introduced myself.” Harry began, “It’s a rather welcome change of pace.”

 

“Should we have known about you?” Nanoha asked.

 

“It would be hard not to have at least heard of him, but the better question is where are you from?” Hermione asked, “You seem a little old to be first years, but I’ve never seen you around the castle before.”

 

“That would be because we transferred in this year.” Fate replied, “We’re technically fourth years, but we’ll be playing catch-up in accelerated versions of the regular courses. We should hopefully be caught up by the end of the year if we work hard enough.”

 

“I’ve never heard of transfers before but there’s always a first time for everything. If you don’t mind me asking, where did you go before you decided to transfer in?”

 

“We were home taught.” Hayate replied, “It’s why we have to start at first year stuff and work our way up. Although I think we could get into the fourth year Arithmancy class in about a month.”

 

“A month! Arithmancy’s the hardest class at Hogwarts! I highly doubt you’ll be able to get caught up in a month.”

 

“It is?” Nanoha asked with a little tilt of her head, “Fate-chan, Hayate and I have been doing math more complex than that since we were nine. Fate-chan even tutored my big sister a few times.”

 

Hermione just gaped like a fish at that.

 

“Let’s give Hermione a moment to calm down.” Said Harry, “I’d like to know more about your familiars. I’ve never seen wolf pups before, and definitely not ones as distinct as yours are.”

 

“Well Arf’s been there for me for a few years now, and she always helps out where she can. She’s a little troublemaker at times though, and has this uncanny ability to know when she’s in trouble and runs to either my mom or my brother’s fiance.” Fate replied

 

“Zafira’s been by my side for a few years as well. He always does his best to protect me, even when he should be sleeping.” Hayate said with a wry grin as she looked at Zafira.

 

“They sound like really dependable friends. Hedwig’s been by my side ever since my eleventh birthday, always there to lend an ear when I need her.” Harry said with a fond look at Hedwig.

 

After that they chatted about inconsequential things for a while as a storm started brewing outside, until they were interrupted by the door of their compartment opening to reveal a blond haired, aristocratic looking boy followed by what could best be described as two walking gorillas.

 

“So, here I was just going to taunt Potter, Weasley, and Granger before moving on to find the mysterious transfers my father spoke of and then I find them already associating with the wrong sort.” The blond began, “Well, there’s still time for you to make things right. The name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I can introduce you to the right sort if you’ll just follow me.”

 

“And what makes one ‘the wrong sort’?” Nanoha asked, silently wishing she was strong enough to cast a Divine Buster at this prick that had just insulted her new friends.

 

“Why, blood traitors, half-bloods, and mudbloods of course.”

 

“If my options are between you and ‘the wrong sort’, then I think I’ll stick with the wrong sort thank you very much.”

 

“Very well, you’re probably nothing but a jumped up mudblood like Granger anyway.”

 

Hearing the tone in his voice when he said ‘mudblood’ along with what she’d learned about Hermione since they’d arrived in the compartment, Fate was able to piece together that it was an insult aimed at those who had non-magical relatives. Upon realizing this her eyes narrowed and she unconsciously sent a command to Bardiche.

 

[Plasma Lancer, Fire]

 

All of a sudden, Malfoy was hit with a glowing yellow arrowhead that appeared inside a ring before flying at him, knocking him out of the compartment.

 

“When my father hears about this, you’ll be on the train back home faster than you can say ‘Quidditch’!”

 

“Fate-chan! Why did you do that?” Nanoha asked, afraid for her friend.

 

“Do what? I didn’t cast that… At least I didn’t  **mean** to cast that…” Fate replied looking a little sheepish.

 

“I think the better question is what  **was** that?” Hermione asked, “I’ve never seen or heard of a spell like that before. Where did you learn it and can you teach it to me?”

 

“It’s a family spell,” Fate replied, “I learned from my mother before I met Nanoha.” At this Nanoha’s eyes darkened. “It’s part of what we were learning before we transferred here, family magic and some ‘basic’ self defense.”

 

“I see.” Hermione said with a slightly downcast look on her face.

 

Seeing the mood had been lowered, Hayate decided to try and bring it back up. “Anyone up for a round of poker?” She asked. At this Nanoha and Fate simultaneously paled and started laughing realizing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to learn why no-one ever takes Hayate up on her offer of a round of poker.

 

A few rounds later, Hayate was grinning manically and Ron and Hermione had run out of chocolate frogs to bet while miraculously Harry was doing only marginally worse than Hayate.

 

“How is she that good at poker?” Ron asked with bewilderment.

 

“We don’t know, she’s just always been this good since we’ve known her.” Fate replied, “I think one of her cousins must have taught her… It’s the only thing that makes any sense.”

 

“I’ll beat you eventually Harry, why not just give up now and save yourself the embarrassment?” Hayate asked.

 

“Even if I’m going to lose, I won’t give up. It’s just not who I am.” Harry replied.

 

Five rounds later, the impossible happened.

 

“How did you beat me?” Hayate asked, wondering what could have given her away.

 

“Honestly? I just listened to my gut that time,” Harry replied, “I noticed that the last few times I didn’t listen to it I lost, so I decided to go with it this round.”

 

Hayate just stared at him for a moment before she started laughing at the silliness of it all.

 

Just as she was about to start dealing for another round, the intercom activated and informed them that they were almost to Hogsmeade Station and that they should leave their belongings on the train when they disembark. At the announcement, they all realized they still needed to change into their school robes and the girls quickly shoved Harry and Ron out of the compartment so they could change. When the boys came back after changing into their robes in the bathroom, there wasn’t enough time to do much of anything.

 

“So, what do we do once we arrive?” Nanoha asked

 

“Well, seeing as you haven’t been sorted yet, I think you need to go with the first years across the lake.” Hermione replied.

 

“You’ll get a wonderful view of the castle as you cross the lake, although I’m not sure how well you’ll be able to see it in this rain.” Harry added.

 

“Will there be any way to know we’re going the right way?” Hayate asked.

 

“Yeah, Hagrid leads the first years into the castle and you  **can’t** miss him.

 

All conversation ground to a halt as the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station. The six new friends disembarked into the pouring rain once things settled down in their car.

 

A giant of a man could be heard shouting, “Firs’ Years! Firs’ Years over here!”

 

“Hi, Hagrid!” Harry hollered at his oldest friend, “Stay safe on the lake!” To Nanoha, Fate, & Hayate he said, “This is Hagrid, he might look imposing, but he’s a real softy at heart. He’ll take care of you as you cross the lake. See you at the feast!”

 

“See you there Harry!” Hayate replied.

 

As they crossed the lake only one student fell in, but he was promptly tossed back into his boat by a rather large tentacle. Sadly, the view of the castle was obscured by all the rain, but they eventually made it to the underground harbor where they were to disembark and begin their climb up to the castle proper.

 

As they arrived at an incredibly massive door that barely shook when Hagrid knocked on it Prof. McGonagall arrived and explained the house system to the new students.

 

Before she led them to The Great Hall for the Sorting and Start-of-Term Feast, she addressed the students one last time.

 

“Some of you may have noticed that there are three amongst your number that are a few years older than you. They are not here by mistake, they are here because they are new to the castle and as such, must be sorted like the rest of you. Their sorting, however, will be held off till after we have sorted you first years into your houses.”

 

And with that Prof. McGonagall led the new students into The Great Hall to be sorted.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, Nanoha, Fate, & Hayate have met Harry, Ron, & Hermione. What new adventures are in store for our young heroes now? Well you'll just have to wait and see. Once again, I must thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, & favorited this story. When I began I NEVER expected to receive this much of a response. I guess I underestimated just how starved for content fans of this crossover genre were. A quick question before I go work on the story some more. Would you all like it if I included a recommended story each chapter? That's all until next time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: A Sorting and An Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.
> 
> The Sorting Hats' Song is borrowed from Chapter 12 of "Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire".

**Chapter 3: A Sorting and An Announcement**

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_7:30 PM_

 

_September 1_ _st_ _1994_

 

_Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland_

 

After Prof. McGonagall led the students into The Great Hall, she placed a three-legged stool with an ancient looking hat ontop of it in front of them. After a moment of silence, something unbelievable happened, the hat began to sing!

 

_A thousand years or more ago_  
 _When I was newly sewn,_  
 _There lived four wizards of renown,_  
 _Whose names are still well known:_  
  
_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._  
  
_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
 _They hatched a daring plan_  
 _To educate young sorcerers_  
 _Thus Hogwarts School began._  
  
_Now each of these four founders_  
 _Formed their own house, for each_  
 _Did value different virtues_  
 _In the ones they had to teach._  
  
_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
 _Prized far beyond the rest;_  
 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
 _Would always be the best;_  
  
_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
 _Most worthy of admission;_  
 _And power-hungry Slytherin_  
 _Loved those of great ambition._  
  
_While still alive they did divide_  
 _Their favourites from the throng,_  
 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
 _When they were dead and gone?_  
  
_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
 _He whipped me off his head_  
 _The founders put some brains in me_  
 _So I could choose instead!_  
  
_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
 _I've never yet been wrong,_  
 _I'll have a look inside your mind_  
 _And tell where you belong!_

 

After the Sorting Hat’s song had finished, The Great Hall broke out into a mixture of polite and enthusiastic applause.

 

As Prof. McGonagall began to unroll a large sheet of parchment, she addressed the new students. “When I call your name, you will sit on the stool with the Sorting Hat on your head. After it announces your house you will take a seat at the appropriate table.”

 

And like that, the Sorting began.

 

As Hayate knew that she and her friends would be sorted after all the first years had been placed, she began looking around at all the wondrous things in The Great Hall. She took in the ceiling which, if not for lack of rain, she would have believed simply opened up to the heavens above. She eventually caught sight of what must be the Staff Table, where she was surprised by the sight of the familiar face of Shamal chatting with a witch in what looked like an old nurse's outfit. As she wondered why Shamal was also there, she heard Prof. McGonagall call out “Madley, Laura!” Who was soon sorted into Hufflepuff. Deciding that she could interrogate her later Hayate figured that she ought to start paying attention to the Sorting again right as “Quirke, Orla!” became a Ravenclaw.

 

After the final first year, a “Whitby, Kevin!” became a Hufflepuff, Prof. McGonagall rolled up her large sheet of parchment and brought out a much smaller one.

 

“Some of our more eagle eyed students may have noticed that we have three young ladies here tonight that are older than normal for sorting,” Prof. McGonagall began, “This is because they are transferring into fourth year, and as such need to be sorted so we may place them properly.”

 

“Takamachi, Nanoha!”

 

At that Nanoha stepped up to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

 

_“Hmm, tricky one aren’t you?”_ Nanoha was startled by the voice in her head and responded, _“What are you?” “Why, Miss Takamachi, I thought it would be obvious. I’m the Sorting Hat. It’s my job to look inside your head and figure out where you belong. Don’t worry, I cannot reveal any of what I find inside your head, Godric ensured that I could not do so back when he first made me. Now let’s see... You’ve got a decent mind, but it seems you’d rather pass on knowledge instead of gather it. You make friends far easier than you make enemies. In fact, you’ve made great friends_ **_from_ ** _enemies after they took the time to explain what was going on. Yes, you’d do well in any of the houses, but I can see great courage within you. You stood up against a foe that was previously thought unbeatable, even after watching your best friend get absorbed by it. Yes, there can be no better place for you than_ **Gryffindor!** ”

 

As Nanoha made to take off the hat and head over to her new table, it said one last thing to her. _“Miss Takamachi, I doubt you’ll hear it from anyone else while you stay in the castle, so I’d like to say ‘Thank You’ for standing up when others would simply stand down.”_ After the hat’s parting words Nanoha informed Fate and Hayate about the hat and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

 

“Testarossa-Harlaown, Fate!”

 

Upon hearing her name called, Fate made her way to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

 

_“Another tricky one eh? Well let’s just see where you fit best then shall we? You are extremely loyal to your friends, but you tend to have a little trouble making new ones. You desire knowledge so that you can protect those closest to you. It seems you would do just as well in any of the houses as your dear friend, but you have even more courage than she does. Not long after you met Miss Takamachi, you chose to stand up and fight because your story had not yet begun. That on its own would be enough to get you into Godric’s house, but there’s more. You were given the chance to have your greatest desire for all eternity, but you willingly gave it up because you knew you had to return to those who still cared about you. That takes great courage and strength of heart. There can be no better place for you than_ **Gryffindor!** ”

 

Before Fate could hand the hat back to Prof. McGonagall, it had one last thing to say. _“Miss Harlaown, I’m certain that your sister is watching over you even now. Why the proof is in the blue sparks that appear every so often when you train your magic.”_ At that, Fate handed the hat to McGonagall and rushed to sit at Nanoha’s side.

 

“Yagami, Hayate!”

 

_“Well well, I never thought I’d have the honor of Sorting the Queen of the Night Sky.”_ Upon hearing the hat refer to the title that no one outside her friends should even know about, Hayate let out a gasp of surprise. _”How do you know what that title means?”_ She asked. _“Miss Yagami, I have been around for about a thousand years. I’ve heard of many things that the rest of the world has forgotten. Now, where to put you. You would do well in any of the houses. You are unfathomably loyal to your friends and you seek out knowledge so that you may make your dream a reality. But none of that compares to the courage you possess. Even before magic entered your life, you possessed bravery unmatched by any I have ever sorted before. You also chose to stand and fight the fate that you were dealt. You chose to fight what could easily have been a fruitless battle. Yes, you shall accomplish many great things in_ **Gryffindor!** ”

 

_“Miss Yagami, though Lady Reinforce may be gone, I am certain that she is still watching over you from beyond the clouds in the Night Sky.”_ With that, Hayate got up and placed the hat back on the stool and headed for the Gryffindor table. When she got there she sat across from Nanoha and Fate, who happened to grab spots next to Hermione and across from Harry and Ron.

 

As soon as she sat down, Prof. Dumbledore stood up. “There is a time for speeches, but this is not it. **Tuck In**.” At that, food appeared on the various dishes along the length of the table.

 

“Finally!” Ron said as the various platters, bowls and carafes filled with food and drink.

 

“You know, there almost wasn’t a feast at all tonight, there was trouble in the kitchens.” A ghost with an exceptionally ruffled collar said.

 

“Why is that?” Nanoha asked, “And if I may, who are you?”

 

“My name, young lady, is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, but you may call me Sir Nicholas.” The now identified ghost replied, “And as for why, the short answer is Peeves. He caused quite the ruckus in the kitchens earlier. It was mayhem, pots and pans everywhere, soup all over the place, & he terrified the house-elves something fierce.”

 

_Clang._

 

“There are house-elves **here** ?” Hermione asked, “As in here at **Hogwarts**?”

 

“Of course, there’s over a hundred, the largest number in a single dwelling in Britain if my memory is correct.”

 

“Excuse me, but what are house-elves?” Hayate asked.

 

“They’re **slaves**!” Hermione popped up.

 

“Miss Granger, how much do you actually **know** about house-elves?” Sir Nicholas asked.

 

“How much do I need to know to see that slavery is wrong?” She replied looking incensed.

 

“I may not know everything there is to know about house-elves, but I do know this much. House-elves willingly bound themselves to wizards about a hundred years before Hogwarts was founded.”

 

“Wh-what?” Hermione replied.

 

“This is neat and all, but can someone answer my question please?” Hayate asked, slightly put out that they had ignored her.

 

“My apologies Miss Yagami,” Sir Nicholas replied, “House-elves are servants, they prepare meals, clean houses and other locations like Hogwarts and the Ministry, and they posses magic that is theorized to be just as strong as wizards, but on a different wavelength.”

 

“They made all this?!” Fate asked in surprise.

 

“Indeed, although the usual fare is less extravagant. They tend to pull out all the stops for any feasts we have.”

 

As they finished their conversation, what was left of the main course vanished and was replaced by various desserts.

 

“So Nanoha, how are the desserts?” Hayate asked with a little grin.

 

“Why are you asking her?” Ron asked.

 

“It’s because my family owns a cafe and I’ve known how to bake ever since I was eight. I helped out in the cafe as well and when some of our employees were making a ruckus in the kitchen all I had to do was poke my head in and they’d get back to work right away.”

 

“So even at the tender age of eight, people already knew to fear the White Devil huh?” Hayate teased.

 

“Where did that name even come from?” Nanoha asked with a pout.

 

“I believe Vita coined it that night we ran into her when we were visiting Hayate in the hospital.” Fate replied.

 

“Ah, that makes sense.” Nanoha replied, “And to answer your question Hayate, they’re pretty good. I might even see if I can get some of the recipes to try at home.”

 

Eventually, what was left of the various desserts disappeared leaving the plates sparkling as Prof. Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

 

“So, now the we are all fed and watered, it is time for some Start-of-Term announcements. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has informed me that the list of banned items has been expanded to cover some four hundred and thirty-seven items and may be viewed in his office if you should wish to check it for detail. As ever, the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all students below third year. It pains to do this, but I must inform you all that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not be held this year.”

 

At this Harry gasped out “ **What**?”

 

“This is due to an event that shall begin in late October and will continue through the end of the year which I hope that you will all enjoy. It is to my great pleasure that I announce that this year, Hogwarts is hosting-”

 

A roar of thunder and the bang of the doors to the great hall opening cut Dumbledore off before he could finish. As students started to look towards the doors they saw a man in a black travelling cloak with a long cane who appeared to have **walked** from London to Hogwarts in the storm. He had a mane of long grizzled dark gray hair, and every other step he took made a dull **clunk** as he made his way to the staff table. There was a flash of lightning in the ceiling above and Hermione gasped. The man's face was covered in scars, but it was his eyes that caught everyone’s attention. He had a single small, dark, and beady eye, but the other one was what you noticed first. It was large, electric blue, and spinning, like if it stopped for but a moment it would fall out. As the newcomer reached Dumbledore, they had a small chat and he took a seat to the right of Dumbledore.

 

“May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?” Dumbledore began, “Professor Moody.”

 

At this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione muttered a few words amongst themselves.

 

“As I was saying before Prof. Moody arrived, Hogwarts has been given the honor of hosting The Triwizard Tournament for the first time in over a century. It was first established over seven hundred years ago as a way to foster friendly competition between the three biggest schools of magic in Europe, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected from each school and they would compete in three tasks designed to test their knowledge of magic. It was considered the best way for young witches and wizards to form bonds of friendship across national lines. Unfortunately, it had to be canceled due to the steadily rising death toll. There have been many attempts to revive the tournament over the years, but none of them have been successful. This year, however, the Ministry believes, as do I, that the time is ripe to try another attempt. Though we believe we have made it as safe as possible, entry into the tournament is restricted to those who are of age. The heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in late October along with their short-listed contenders and the selection of champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide who among the students is worthy of competing for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons prize money.”

 

At this excited whispers began to ring out throughout the Great Hall.

 

“Eager though you all may be, the heads of the participating schools and the Ministry of Magic have decided to place an age restriction on contenders this year. Only those students who are of age, meaning, seventeen years or older, will be allowed to put forth their names for entry into the tournament. This is **not** negotiable, as we feel that only those students who are near graduation will possess the knowledge required to see them safely through the tournament. I will be personally making sure that no student under seventeen submits their name for consideration, so, I implore you, do not waste your time trying to enter the tournament if you are not of age.”

 

At this many students looked even **more** determined to enter than before.

 

“Before I forget, we have another new member of staff this year. Miss Shamal Yagami will be acting as an assistant to Madam Pomfrey this year. I hope that you all will provide her with the respect her position deserves. Now, off to bed with you as classes begin tomorrow morning and I know you will want to be rested for them. Bedtime! Chop chop!”

 

“They can’t do that!” an angry set of red-haired twins stated as they came over to walk back with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

 

“It sounds like a smart move, restricting the entrants in order to keep them as safe as possible,” Fate began, “Besides, I’m more concerned with the fact that this tournament was canceled due to a **rising death toll**.”

 

“But that’s in the past,” The first twin said,”It’s not like they’ll let someone die this time around.”

 

“By the way, my name’s Forge.” The second twin said.

 

“And I’m Gred.” The first twin finished.

 

“Oh honestly,” Hermione huffed, “Those two are Fred and George, Ron’s older brothers. Good luck figuring out which one’s which though. They like to shuffle their names every morning.”

 

“We do not!” They replied in unison.

 

“We simply forget who is who on occasion and make a determination before the day begins” Thing 1 said.

 

“Indeed, it happens far more often than we’d like so we just roll with it.” Thing 2 finished.

 

After that little discussion, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate followed Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George as they found their way to Gryffindor tower where a painting asked for a password (Balderdash) before letting them inside.

 

“Shall we all head to bed then?” Hermione asked with a yawn, “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m bushed.”

 

“Yeah, sleep sounds good right about now.” Hayate replied.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you which dorm is for the fourth years.”

 

At that, they split up, four up the staircase leading to the boy’s dorms and four up the staircase leading to the girl’s dorms.

 

“This is our dorm, it’s probably going to be cramped with three more beds in there, but we’ll manage.” Hermione stated as she opened the door, “Huh, there’s only two new beds. Strange, I mean, it was going to be cramped, but I didn’t think that there wouldn’t be enough room for all of you…”

 

“I see my trunk at the end of one of the beds.” Hayate said with a sly smirk, “And I think I see both Nanoha and Fate’s trunks at the end of the other.”

 

“Well that’s not right, every student is given a bed of their own. I’ve never even heard of students being forced to share a bed before.”

 

**-Pop-**

 

“Missy Harly’s wolf not being allowing us to set up another bed Missy Grangy,” Dobby said as he popped in, “So we’s being setting up a bed for Missy Taki and Missy Harly to share. Missy Harly’s wolf was quite insistent on it.”

 

**-Pop-**

 

“Fate, what’s this about?” Hermione asked.

 

“Sometimes I still get nightmares from what my mother did to me before I met Nanoha.” Fate replied quietly, “We’ve shared a bed off and on ever since we were nine, and when Nanoha’s with me the nightmares either don’t appear or are not as harsh.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is everything okay at home now?”

 

“Things are much better for Fate-chan now then they were when we first met. Her birth mother is gone, presumed dead, and she’s now been adopted by the mother of a friend of mine.” Nanoha replied as she hugged Fate.

 

“Well, then let’s get ready for bed.”

 

And with that, everyone got changed and climbed into bed.

 

“Good night, Nanoha.” Fate said as she lie there being held by Nanoha.

 

“Good night, Fate-chan.” Nanoha replied as she held Fate close, “I promise to always be there to fight back the nightmares with you.”

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So now the girls have been sorted. It actually took me about a week to make the final decision on where they would end up. Eventually the idea to give Fate the occasional nightmare came to mind, and I decided to use that to keep the girls together. I understand that some may not agree with where I placed them, but you have NO idea how hard it is to sort these three! All of them would do well in any House, and I had to take certain character traits I want to develop in mind.
> 
> I have one last question for everyone. I plan for this story to go all the way through Vivid and beyond, but I'm not sure if I should separate it out into multiple "Books" or if I should just post it all in this one story. Let me know what you guys think would be the better way to handle it and, please, explain why you think so.
> 
> I haven't received any reviews to the contrary, so starting this chapter I will be including a Recommended Fic section at the end of the chapter. At this point in time, I only intend on recommending stories that are connected to either "Harry Potter" or "Lyrical Nanoha". If you would be okay with me expanding the pool I pull from, please let me know.
> 
> Recommended Fic: "The Girl Who Loved" & its sequel "Violence Inherent in the System" by Darth Drafter. When presented with a horrible situation, Harry's intent to just go takes him from "Very Bad to Maybe Just As Bad", as he ends up in the one place on Earth that next to no one visits intentionally. Jusenkyo. During his stay, he befriends an Aquatransexual martial artist named Ranma Satome, a ghost girl named Usagi Tsukino, and most importantly, falls in the Spring-of-Drowned-I'm-Not-Sure-Who-She-Was. Now Harry has to find his way home, but not before 7 days of rest and relaxation in Japan filled with Excitement! Adventure! Tentacle Monsters? Sucessful Dates?! By the end of his stay in the land of the rising sun, SHE becomes more popular there than HE ever was in Britain. And that's just in the first 12 chapters of this 40 chapter duology! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a schedule that lets me both write at a semi-decent pace and re-read on of my favorite story sets of all time.


	5. Chapter 4: The School Year Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or Castlevania.

**Chapter 4: The School Year Begins**

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_8:15 AM_

 

_Friday, September 2_ _nd_ _1994_

 

_Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland_

 

As students new and old enjoyed breakfast in the Great Hall, the Heads of Houses distributed schedules to their charges. At the Gryffindor table, Hayate, Nanoha, and Fate were enjoying breakfast and some light conversation when Prof. McGonagall came by with this year’s schedules.

 

“Miss Yagami, Miss Harlaown, and Miss Takamachi,” She began, “After breakfast is finished you are to report to the Headmaster’s office.”

 

“Do you know why we’ve been summoned Professor?” Nanoha asked.

 

“I do not know all the details, but I **do** know that Prof. Dumbledore will be addressing your schedules for the coming year.”

 

“Thank you Professor.”

 

“By the way, Prof. Dumbledore is rather partial to Nerds.” And with that she walked off to continue handing out schedules to the rest of Gryffindor.

 

“Now what was that about?” Hayate asked

 

“That’ll be the password for the gargoyle that guards the staircase up to Dumbledore’s office.” Harry replied, “He changes it every so often, and it’s almost always a candy of some type.”

 

“Huh, that’s interesting. So what does your schedule look like today?”

 

“Well, I’ve got Herbology with Hufflepuff and Care of Magical Creatures this morning followed by lunch, then double Divination this afternoon. Definitely not looking forward to that class…”

 

“May I ask why you aren’t looking forward to Divination?”

 

“It’s because the Professor loves to predict my death. I wonder what new and exciting way I’m supposed to die she’s thought up this time…”

 

“Maybe she’ll predict something else today?”

 

“I can only hope.”

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_9:05 AM_

 

_Friday, September 2_ _nd_ _1994_

 

_Headmaster’s Office, Hogwarts, Scotland_

 

“Miss Yagami, Miss Takamachi, Miss Harlaown, Please come in and have a seat.” Prof. Dumbledore said as they knocked on the door to his office.

 

“We have much to talk about this morning,” He began after Nanoha, Fate and Hayate had taken a seat, “Now, the first thing we need to talk about is your classes. When I visited your families this summer to enroll you in Hogwarts, I said that you would be taking an accelerated course to catch you up with your classmates. So, starting tomorrow, you will be taking the first year exams so that your Professors may place you appropriately.”

 

“Prof. Dumbledore, may I ask how the exams will be handled?” Fate asked.

 

“An excellent question my dear! It’s really quite simple, you will take the theory exams for Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow, and the practical exams on Sunday. Depending on how well you do in the exams, your teachers may assign you some self study work for the following week and then next weekend you will take the second year exams. Hopefully you will be able to join your classmates before the month is out.”

 

“That sounds like a lot of work in a short amount of time. May I ask how you came up with the idea?” Hayate asked.

 

“Certainly, Miss Yagami. The teachers decided to use this method when they realized just how much prep work they would have to put in for the tournament. Now, onto the next item on our agenda today. Miss Takamachi, I heard from Ms. Harlaown and Miss Shamal that you are still recovering from an accident you had last winter.”

 

“Yes, that’s right. I overworked myself to the point that my magic gave out on me at a really bad moment. If it hadn’t been for Vita, I don’t know if I would have survived.” Nanoha replied.

 

“Oh dear… Well, Miss Takamachi, I do not know if your family told you, but my companion over there is a Phoenix. Fawkes’ tears have healing properties, and I believe that they may be able to accelerate your recovery. He has kindly offered to provide you with a dose to see how they affect your core.”

 

“Thank you Professor. Do you know when they will be ready?”

 

“Fawkes can produce healing tears at any time, but I believe we should do this in the Hospital Wing so that both Madam Pomfrey and Miss Shamal may keep an eye on you to determine how they affect you.”

 

“Can we go there now Professor?”

 

“Certainly, let us make haste to the Hospital Wing. Fawkes if you would be so kind?”

 

And with a trill of notes, Fawkes flew from his perch to Dumbledore’s shoulder.

 

“Now, let us be off.”

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_9:50 AM_

 

_Friday, September 2_ _nd_ _1994_

 

_Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Scotland_

 

“I’ve never seen a Magical Core this damaged before. What did you say she did to it Shamal?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

 

“She’s been overworking it ever since she was nine. It collapsed on her at the worst possible moment and as a result she almost lost her life. It took her seven months to recover enough to be able to walk on her own again, and even then she got exhausted easily.” Shamal replied.

 

“Hmm, yes I can see that her muscles are still weak from whatever caused her injuries. Well, let’s see how Phoenix Tears affect her shall we? Albus, Fawkes, Miss Takamachi, whenever you’re ready.”

 

And with that Fawkes cried some tears into a vial for Nanoha to drink. After she swallowed the tears, she felt a warmth spreading throughout her body.

 

“Impressive, Albus, it seems we can add Magical Cores to the list of things Phoenix Tears can treat.”

 

“I still don’t feel back to normal though.” Nanoha said.

 

“Well of course you don’t Miss Takamachi. The Phoenix Tears did not completely heal you, but if what Shamal has told me is true, then you appear to be at about two-fifths your old maximum. With a combination of Time and Phoenix Tears, I’d say you should be fully healed by about the middle of March.”

 

“Well then, I believe my work here is done. Perhaps you three should head to the library to study for your exams tomorrow?” Dumbledore said.

 

And with that he walked away with Fawkes perched on his shoulder.

 

“Yes, I do believe you are good enough to get to studying Miss Takamachi. Do take care not to overwork yourself anymore than you already have.” Madam Pomfrey said with a stern look.

 

“If I even think you’re overworking yourself, Nanoha, I’ll tie you to one of these gurneys so I can keep an eye on you.” Shamal added.

 

“Eh heh heh… I’ll be good Shamal. I have Fate-chan and Hayate to keep me from pushing myself too hard.” Nanoha replied with a sheepish grin.

 

“Don’t worry Shamal, I’ll make sure Fate takes real good care of Nanoha.” Hayate said with a wink, “Now come on you two, we’ve got studying to do!”

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_12:30 PM_

 

_Friday, September 2_ _nd_ _1994_

 

_Library, Hogwarts, Scotland_

 

“Argh!” Hayate cried out as she dropped her head into a book on the table that she, Nanoha, and Fate were studying at.

 

“What’s wrong Hayate?” Nanoha asked concerned for her friend.

 

“It’s Transfiguration!” Hayate replied with a huff, “It barely makes any sense, breaks multiple laws of physics, and has it’s own laws that seem to contradict themselves.”

 

“Really?” Fate asked, “Maybe you should take a break from it then. I’ve been looking over Arithmancy and I think there’s a fair chance we won’t have any trouble with it.”

 

“Really?” Nanoha replied, “What makes you say that Fate-chan?”

 

“It’s quite simple really, even the NEWT level Arithmancy is nothing compared to the equations for some of the spells we already know. Nanoha, your Starlight Breaker is infinitely more complicated than most of what’s in this book. There might be some little nuances we’ll need to adjust to, but I think it’s incredibly likely we’ll be in that class come Monday.”

 

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing… Well, I’ve been reading some History texts and I found something that’s both interesting, and completely terrifying.”

 

“And what would that be Nanoha?” Hayate asked.

 

“Apparently, Dracula is real.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Dracula is real, and his most recent defeat was in 1944.”

 

“I’m not sure if I should be glad he’s gone or afraid that he even existed in the first place!”

 

“That’s not the end of it though. Apparently, he’s supposed to revive again somehow a few years from now.”

 

“So, to recap, Dracula is real, he was beaten 50 years ago, and is due to return sometime in the next decade?”

 

“That’s pretty much it, except for the fact that he’s been around off and on since the Eleventh Century.”

 

“I don’t know what to say to that.”

 

“I think we’re going to need to pay close attention in History of Magic.” Fate said.

 

“Why do you say that Fate-chan?” Nanoha asked.

 

“Because, I can’t help but wonder what other things might be hiding in plain sight like that. If Dracula is real and has been a threat for almost a thousand years, what other legends and myths might be real?”

 

“That’s a good point Fate, but I think we should try and get back to studying for the exams we’ll be taking tomorrow.” Hayate replied, “Now, shall we see what’s awaiting us for Astronomy?”

 

And with the thought of exams coming the next day, they decided to study through lunch.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_5:00 PM_

 

_Friday, September 2_ _nd_ _, 1994_

 

_Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland_

 

As Harry sat down for dinner, Hayate noticed that he looked a little unsettled.

 

“Harry, are you ok?” Hayate asked.

 

“Hmm? Oh sorry, I’m just thinking about something Prof. Trelawny said after class.” Harry replied.

 

“Oh, honestly Harry.” Hermione began, “She’s about as likely to make any correct statements about the future as you are to get an ‘Outstanding’ in Potions.”

 

“I… Maybe so Hermione, but… it’s just… She asked me to stay back for a moment after class was over.”

 

“And why did she ask you to stay?” Hayate asked.

 

“She told me, ‘The past calls out to you Mr. Potter. Trust your dreams, and you shall awaken your true heritage.’”

 

“It sounds like a load of rubbish to me.” Ron said.

 

“It’s also incredibly vague. ‘Trust your dreams’? That could be referring to just about anything. There’s no reason to believe she knows anything more than normal.” Hermione added.

 

“Yeah!” Hayate exclaimed, “I mean it’s not like you’ve been having strange dreams that you can barely remember, right?”

 

“Well…” Harry began.

 

“You’ve been having strange dreams you can barely remember.”

 

“Sort of? I’ve had a few dreams where I’m wandering around the castle seemingly without purpose, and occasionally I get flashes of some kind of symbol, but it’s gone before I get more than the barest of glimpses.”

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing Harry.” Hermione replied, “But on to you three. Where have you been all day?”

 

“We spent most of the day in the library studying.” Nanoha replied.

 

“Spending a whole day in the library this soon?” Ron asked.

 

“Well, we need to study up for the exams we’re taking tomorrow.” Fate replied.

 

“Exams this early?!” Hermione nearly screamed, “Why are you taking exams so soon?”

 

“It’s to give the teachers an idea of where we are.” Hayate answered, “We’ll be taking first year theory exams tomorrow, and then on Sunday we’re going to take practicals. Depending on how we do we might get some self-study work for the following week.”

 

“It’s to get you caught up quickly isn’t it?” Harry asked

 

“Mostly, though Prof. Dumbledore did mention that it was partly due to the workload the teachers are under because of the tournament.”

 

“That makes some sense.” Hermione replied, “I’m sure the professors have little things that are important in the grand scheme that is the tournament. Do you need any help studying? I know there’s not much time left tonight, but we could probably help you out a little bit.”

 

“Is there anything special we need to know about Ancient Runes?” Fate asked “It looks rather simple, but there could be any number of little details that could trip us up…”

 

“Runes are both incredibly simple and incredibly complex at the same time. They provide a more stable method of controlling magic, but they’re also far less versatile. They’re mostly used in warding schemes and enchanting because, when properly inscribed, they can last many years.”

 

And they kept on like that through the rest of the night, eventually making it to bed with enough time to be well rested for the next morning and the exams that await.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

_4:00 PM_

 

_Sunday, September 5_ _rd_ _, 1994_

 

_Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts, Scotland_

 

“That was exhausting!” Hayate complained as she sat down in a plush armchair in front of the fire.

 

“It was definitely a lot of work for one day.” Fate replied as she collapsed on the sofa near Hayate.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ll fall asleep right away tonight.” Nanoha said as slumped on the sofa right next to Fate.

 

“Are you feeling alright Nanoha?”

 

“I’m fine Fate-chan, just tired.”

 

“Maybe you should take a nap Nanoha?” Hayate asked with a little grin.

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Hayate. I’ll just take a little nap before dinner.” Nanoha replied as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on Fate’s shoulder.

 

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And so the school year begins... Eagle eyed readers will notice that I've included a reference to Castlevania in this chapter. It's actually part of my "Grand Plan" for this story. The focus will be on Harry Potter & Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but there will be the occasional reference to other series out there in order to show that Earth is, was, and always will be a hub of extra-ordinary events (One of them will even be a small arc towards the VERY end of the story (We're talking post Vivid (Maybe even post Force))). Beyond that all I have to say is that in the next few (don't ask me for a number I'm not sure yet!) chapters we'll actually encounter some of the titular "Secrets of the Past", and I do hope you will enjoy that.
> 
> I'm incredibly sorry that this one took as long to come out as it did. I was unintentionally procrastinating as something that will be important in a few chapters still needs to be finalized, and the second-to-last scene took FAR too long to get started, amazingly, once I got the first part of that scene written, the rest just kinda flowed out. Ah, the perils and pleasantries of planning things out in the shower...
> 
> Finally, a HUGE thank you to the 102 people who have favorited and the 154 people who have followed this story so far! I hope that I can at least somewhat meet your expectations as I write this story.
> 
> Recommended Fic: "The White Devil of the Moon" by bissek. Nanoha has only just started to recover from the accident that almost took her life, and Fate will do just about anything to keep her from injuring herself again. She won't have an easy job of it as forces in a conflict long forgotten by time have decided that Nanoha is the key to ending their struggle once and for all. Faces once thought gone forever reappear and new friends and foes are made as Nanoha deals with memories of a past that mean so little to who she is now, and yet mean so much to those who think they know her. One of a few stories that I go back to every once in awhile, as it scratches an itch I didn't know I had until I found it.
> 
> Edit 5/30/17: Fixed a grammar error.


End file.
